


Ficlet Collection

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dirty Talk, Laflams, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Setting, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: I'll be posting any ficlets here to keep them all in one place.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex took in the sight before him with glee. John on his knees, lacy blue boyshorts framing his ass exquisitely, and his cock hard and straining against the material. His arms were pulled back behind him, tied off at the wrists and midway down his forearms with soft black rope to keep them in place. Alex had thrown open the blinds, allowing the natural light to shine into their bedroom. He stepped forward, and when John looked up at him with large, trusting eyes he looked almost angelic. 

“Baby boy,” Alex sighed, petting his hair fondly. “You look so pretty. So beautiful for me. Laf is going to be so jealous.”

John beamed at the praise, but soon began squirming, the ache in his cock becoming uncomfortable. “Papi?” he prompted, looking up at Alex and tilting his hips forward a bit. 

“No, sweetheart. We’re taking pictures to send to Daddy right now, remember?” 

John huffed a sigh, but didn’t argue. 

“He’s going to love them. He loves looking at your cute little ass all wrapped up in lace like that.” Alex began positioning him, having him twist at his waist and lean forward just so, showing off his ass and tensed abs beautifully. As Alex touched and moved him, not to pleasure him, but to pose him, John found himself feeling shy and very exposed. He felt the blush rise to his cheeks and wanted to hide his face, but he had nowhere to go. 

After a few final adjustments, Alex was pulling out his phone. He circled around John slowly, trying out different angles. The action had John feeling like prey. Finally, Alex stood still, deciding on a spot. “Say cheese!” he teased, as he took the first picture. 

As Alex snapped a few shots, John wasn’t sure what to do with his face. He tried to look innocent, submissive. He knew Lafayette thought he looked pretty like that. He felt his body start to get tired from the effort of holding the pose, yet his dick was reacting to the thought of the whole thing with interest. He was more than a little relieved when Alex lowered his phone. He let himself fall back, his ass resting on his feet, as Alex scrolled through the pictures. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Jack. So fucking hot. I know I took these for Laf, but I’m definitely keeping some saved for myself too.” He crouched down next to John, turning the phone around to show him the pictures. “See? Look at what a pretty little whore you are.” John’s face grew even redder as he looked at his own body, naked and on display, saved for whenever Alex and Lafayette wanted to look at him. Alex pulled his phone away, tapping the screen a few times before exclaiming, “Sent!” and popping it back into his pocket. 

“Papi?” John was looking up at him with large pleading eyes, the head of his cock starting to poke out from the top of the lacy underwear. He needed Alex to touch him, to fuck him, to do something to relieve the building pressure in his dick.

“Sorry, baby boy. We’ve got to go to the store. Need to pick up a few things for dinner.” Alex grabbed something off of the bed, and John whined as he saw what it was. A silicone plug with an attached cock ring. Alex gave him a few teasing strokes before slipping the ring over him and popping in the plug, pulling the blue boyshorts back up over his ass afterward. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John get punished at the gym

Alex and John had been bickering all day. They couldn’t agree on a tv show to watch that morning, then neither of them would agree on a place to eat lunch, and when they finally were forced into a decision the both of them were acting moody and trying to antagonize each other throughout the meal. The final straw for Lafayette occurred as they were walking towards the subway. Alex was poking fun at John, and in retaliation John shoved Alex, nearly knocking him off the sidewalk. 

“Enough,” Laf snapped, grabbing both of them by the backs of their shirts and physically separating them. “I am sick of all this fighting. You’re putting me in a bad mood when all I wanted to do was spend time with both of you.” Alex had his arms crossed against his chest, refused to make eye contact. John on the other hand glanced up at Lafayette, all big eyes and freckles, then back down at his feet, ashamed. “Now, you are both going to sit down and stay silent on the subway ride, and when we get back home I’ll think of something to do with the two of you.”

 

That was how a few hours later, John and Alex accompanied Lafayette to the gym, both stretched slightly uncomfortably with large plugs. As they put their belongings away in the locker room, John fidgeted uncomfortably, very aware of how full he was. Alex seemed less affected, but his attitude soon changed as Laf addressed the two of them in a hushed voice. “So,” he said, as they stood in the empty room, “since you have both been very naughty today, I thought it would be a good idea to remind you what happens when you’re bad. And perhaps if I tire you out here you’ll have less energy for your fighting back at home. While I do my workout, I want both of you to go on the treadmill and run five miles. Every time you feel the plug, just remember that all of your petty bickering caused that discomfort.”

Alex looked incredulous. “You can’t be serious,” he hissed. “Look, I don’t mind the plug, but I can’t run five miles.” He glanced at John who now wore a slightly smug expression. “It’s not fair, you know he’s in better shape than I am.”

“Really?” John chided. “You’re backing down from a challenge just because you have to sweat a little bit?”

“Stop,” Laf warned him with a pointed look. “Mon chou, this is a punishment. It’s not supposed to be enjoyable. You can stop if you absolutely need to, but I expect you to at least try. And if you don’t go the whole five miles, maybe you’ll have to be stuck in that plug even longer while John and I have some fun.”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Alex grumbled. 

“Wonderful!” Lafayette smiled at the two of them. “Off you go then.”

 

Alex and John picked treadmills next to one another in the back corner of the cardio section. As John began stretching, Alex hummed appreciatively. “Nice view,” he commented, winking at him. John rolled his eyes, popped his earbuds in, and stepped onto the treadmill, turning the speed up a bit to get started. As he began a brisk walk to warm up, he could feel the plug with each step, moving with his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a steadying breath, and tried to focus on his feet instead of his ass. He glanced next to him. Alex was walking at a slower pace, still wore a scowl on his face, clearly not pleased about the evening’s activities. 

John pulled out one earbud, smirked at Alex as he teased, “If you keep up that pace we’re going to be here all night.” Alex huffed, turned the speed up a tiny amount. 

Once he started to really run, John had to choke back a whine. With each stride, the plug jostled, sometimes hitting his prostate and sometimes just nudging in a little deeper. The whole time he was very intensely aware of it, stretching him open, pressing into him just so. He turned up his music, trying to distract himself. It worked for about thirty seconds before he involuntarily clenched around it, sending a rush of arousal through his body. He turned the speed up a little more, hoping to finish the run quickly and be done with it. 

 

When John was four miles in, Lafayette came over from the weight room to check in on them. By that point, he had gotten used to the sensations that came with running while plugged, was almost numb to them. They were still present, but he could ignore them enough so that they weren’t extremely uncomfortable. Once Laf stood next to his machine however, he couldn’t help the way his dick stiffened, and it caused him to become once more aware of the way his ass was being stimulated. Laf was covered in a thin layer of sweat, biceps shown off in a dark tank top that clung to his body. Between the way he stretched next to him, chest and arms on display, and the smell of his body odor, John felt dizzy with all of it. He turned down the volume of his music as Lafayette looked at him and pulled one earbud out. 

“How are you feeling little one? Are you too-” he glanced down at John’s ass with a smirk, “tired? Do you need to stop?” 

“No,” John panted, blushing. He wondered if it was obvious to anyone else in the gym what they were doing. Wondered if they could tell that something was off with him and Alex. Wondered if their strides looked any different than everyone else’s. He was very glad they had been able to claim the back corner, away from anyone’s curious eyes. “I only have a little- a little more.”

Alex, who had been watching the exchange, chirped in, “You sure, Jack? You look pretty exhausted. Your face is beet red.”

“That’s because- because I’ve actually been- running this whole time,” he managed to get out. 

Lafayette laughed at the offended look Alex gave. “It’s true mon chou. You’re not even halfway done.”

“I’m just about halfway,” he grumbled. “I told you this wasn’t fair anyway.”

 

John felt an enormous amount of relief as he saw the distance reading change to 5.0 miles. He slowed the machine down, walking for a few minutes to cool off. As he climbed down from the treadmill, Laf put one hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. “How do you feel?”

“I want to go home,” he whined, squirming a bit as the plug settled back into place. “Please?”

“We have to wait for Alexander to finish still,” he responded, pushing a sweaty strand of hair away from John’s face. 

John gave him a small pout, but didn’t argue. “Will you help me stretch then?”

“Absolutely, mon cher.”

 

About ten minutes later, Alex walked over to where John and Lafayette were stretching. He was red in the face and panting, looking very ill-tempered. He sat down next to the two of them, catching his breath as they looked at each other and failed at suppressing their grins. 

John broke the silence, proud of himself for winning the unofficial challenge. “How far did you get before you gave up?”

“Three and a half miles,” Alex muttered, wiping his face with his t-shirt. 

Laf chuckled, though he gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Looks like someone doesn’t get to play when we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is ilovefoodandgirls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink

John was squirming, naked, draped over Lafayette’s lap. He had been bad. He touched himself while Laf was at his yoga class, even though he said he would wait for him to get back. He knew it was more fun when he had to wait, but he couldn’t stop himself. The plug in his ass had been buzzing against his prostrate, driving him crazy. Alex had walked into the bedroom just as John was nearing his orgasm, checking in on him during a break from his writing. He never got to come. Alex darted over, tying his arms behind his back in a tight knot and calling him impatient. A greedy slut. He turned up the vibrations before walking back out to the living room to continue his work. 

When Lafayette came home, that was how he found him. Tied up and whining, begging them to touch him. They had him in Laf’s lap in record time, Alex standing by his head, stroking himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

“Please Daddy, please,” John cried, bucking against Laf’s lap in desperation.

Alex gave him a soft slap on the cheek, tutting in disapproval. “None of that, Jack. Don’t you remember? Being a selfish little whore is the whole reason you’re being punished.”

John nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to stop tears from flowing. “Didn’t mean to be selfish, Papi. It was just too much.”

“Then you should have safe-worded. Isn’t that right, baby boy?” 

John hiccupped, but nodded. 

“Little one,” Laf said, giving his ass cheek a squeeze. “I need you to count for me.”

“How many?” John asked, his voice small. 

“I think twenty should be appropriate. After all, you did disappoint me, trying to pleasure yourself before I got the chance. Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” John jumped as the first smack landed on his ass, Laf’s large hand stinging against his skin. He let out the smallest of groans, trying to stay quiet. Trying to be good. “One, sir.”

“Stay still, little one,” Lafayette chided, laying his other hand on the small of John’s back to hold him in place. He brought his hand back up, landing another firm hit followed by, “Two sir.” 

After the first five, John’s breathing was coming in short pants. His face flushed to match his ass. After ten he was squirming again, moaning out loudly every time Lafayette’s hand made contact. By fifteen he as begging, his dick leaking with pre-come and tears in his eyes.

“Please, Daddy, Papi. Please. I’ll be good, I promise. Please.”

“Five more, baby.”

John gave a strangled sob, but cried out, “Sixteen, sir!” as he felt the sting on his skin again. He could feel the burn on his ass. Knew it must be bright red. He was so keyed up, he felt like he would burst if he had to wait much longer. Laf must have been able to sense this because he gave the next four hits quickly, barely pausing long enough for John to get the words out. He could feel the eyes of his two boyfriends as he was lifted up, carried over to the bed. 

“Please Daddy, want you to fuck me. Need you to fuck me.” He knew he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t care at this point, as long as he got to come. That’s why he nearly sobbed as Laf reached towards the night stand and approached his dick with a cock ring, rolling it into place with the help of some lube. “Not yet, baby. Papi’s going to fuck you first, then I’m going to pound that cute little ass. After that, Daddy’s going to take care of you. Okay, sweet thing?”

John groaned, but let them position him, desperate to come but excited at the prospect of a long night with his two favorite men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
